


We'll Remember These Nights

by Cornflower



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pining, Sexual Content, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornflower/pseuds/Cornflower
Summary: “You look just like the poster in my room,” Yuuri slurred, barely holding himself up in Viktor’s arms, “but you have more clothes on.” He giggled. The words hit Viktor hard, and he didn’t know how much more his weak gay heart could handle. He barely even noticed Yakov leaving the room with his head cradled in his hands.Or in other words, what really went down at the banquet last year, and what that meant for them now.(Takes place episode 10.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> AU where JJ didn't interrupt the groups dinner that night in Barcelona. Shenanigans ensue. I made the story in Viktor's POV, as it's centered around episode 10. This is unbeta'ed, so sorry in advance for any mistakes.
> 
> I originally wasn’t even going to include smut in this, but I’m a flaming ball of sin. This fic goes from 0 to 100 really fast at the end so enjoy the fluff and laughs, and if you want stay for the filthy smut at the end ;)
> 
> Also, bless the all the youtubers that made the yoi amvs I listened to while writing this.

｢Yuuri slid his hands over Viktor’s sides, clutching his shoulder before stumbling into his arms to keep from hitting the floor (or even worse, Yuri Plisetsky). The skater clung to the fabric of Viktor’s suit as if his life depended on it, and when they locked eyes Yuuri beamed. The boy looked up at Viktor as if he was the most astonishing thing on the planet and it sent shivers down his spine.

“Viktoorr! My family runs a hot spring back home so why don’t you come over?” He slurred, flashing a self-satisfied grin when he saw the rage on Russian Yuri’s face. The Japanese skater had more guts than Viktor had first thought.

“If I win this dance-off, you’ll become my coach, right? Be my couch _Viktoorrr_.” Yuuri purred, wrapping his arms around the older man’s neck. Viktor felt the heat rise in his face, unable to hold back the gasp that left his throat from the impact of Yuuri’s chest hitting his own. Despite there being at least a hundred other people in the room who he was meant to leave a good impression on, he just couldn't help himself.

“Hmm, a dance-off sounds fun, but my coaching isn't free.” Viktor teased. He stepped back and slid off his suit jacket, throwing it carelessly to the Russian boy behind him. He fisted Yuuri’s tie, making him flinch as Viktor yanked him closer “So are you willing to pay the price?” Viktor leaned in, whispering hotly into the other man’s ear. Yuuri nodded eagerly, dropping to his knees, pupils blown wide. Meanwhile, Viktor loosened the collar of his own dress shirt, popping the top buttons to reveal smooth skin and a chiseled collar bone. He heard the click of his belt unbuckle, and Viktor was starting to feel wrecked before even taking his first drink –｣

“While I would love to hear how this story ends, that’s not how it happened.” Viktor said, cutting Minako off. Her story was surprisingly accurate as to what happened at last year’s banquet, that is, until she got to the part about the blowjob. It’s a good thing Yuuri’s sister doesn’t understand English.

While Viktor found Minako’s assumptions amusing, he felt it was his responsibility to clear things up for those in the group who weren’t there, or of course _didn't remember_. That, and his boyfriend’s hyperventilating was getting progressively worse as the story went on, and he didn't know how much more sweat the man’s shirt could hold.

Yuuri slammed a weak fist on the restaurant table, “Minako-sensei! Your stupid fantasies almost gave me a heart attack.” Viktor patted his shoulder to try and console him – not that he deserved it. If Yuuri had just remembered what had happened that night, none of this would be happening. Well as the saying goes, karma’s a bitch.

“It’s funny you even believed her Yuuri. The story was full of plot-holes.” Chris shrugged, taking a sip of his fancy cocktail. 

“Hell yeah it was.” Yurio complained, “My only purpose in the story was to be some cheap plot device! I’m not a fucking coat hanger.”

“Plus there was no dance-off.” Phichit chimed in.

“Did there have to be one?” Minako said indifferently. Yuuri looked at her like she had said she didn’t believe in climate change.

“Of course there had to be a dance off because it actually happened! We have photographic evidence–”

“Can it katsudon. I’m willing to side with any story that leaves out my dark past.” Yurio cut in. Viktor couldn't help but smile. The kid still held a grudge after being destroyed in that dance battle. Plisetsky might have had ballet experience, but he sure couldn’t break dance, or pole-dance for that matter. Damn, Yuuri was the whole package.

Speaking of his boyfriend, he was presently talking to best friend from across the table,

“Don’t worry Yuuri! You and Viktor are engaged now anyway, so it all worked out for the best.” Phichit reassured. The blush that crept up Yuuri’s neck was expected, but cute nonetheless.

“Not to interrupt this meaningful friendship, but I need to clarify” Minako started, leaning in towards Yuuri, “So you didn’t suck his dick? Not even a little?” She asked lowly. Now it was Yuuri’s turn to choke on his drink. Yurio threw his hands up in defeat.

“It had never gotten that explicit.” Viktor insisted, before realizing that wasn’t completely true, “Well at least at the banquet it didn’t.” He coughed into his fist, but it did nothing to clear the tension. Yuuri did a double take.

“Are you suggesting what I think you are?” Chris said, obviously enjoying Viktor’s misstep. Yurio’s chair screeched as he got up, waving aggressively,

“Excuse me, waitress, can we be seated at another table? Let’s go Otaebek.” He grabbed the older boys hand, about to make a break for it.

“There’s no need,” Viktor motioned to the waitress apologetically. “We were just about to leave.”

Yurio huffed, sending daggers his way, before dropping back into his seat. Meanwhile, his boyfriend’s nails dug into Viktor’s thigh, and Yuuri mumbled something in Japanese that made his older sister raise an eyebrow. 

“You’re telling me everything,” The group looked up hopefully, “once we’re _alone_.” Yuuri rolled his eyes when he saw the group sink at his words. Viktor nodded. Two angry Yuri’s was not something he wanted to deal with, so he felt it best to choose the one he was in love with. Besides, Yuuri was pretty hot when was mad.

 

∞

 

For Viktor, just like winning the Grand Prix Final, the banquet that took place afterwards was another annual obligation. It was always stuffy and boring, attracting guests that appreciated the aesthetic of skating, but couldn't tell the difference between a triple lutz and toe-loop.

These sort of events have always been tiresome, but he’s been putting on a façade for so long it had become more than second nature to him. In the beginning, he had put on this mask to make to the fame easier to handle. He made a show of being refined, with no rough edges to polish. This way he didn't give others an opening to see his flaws, and over the years he began to succumb to this passive way of living. It felt like this was who he really was now, and while living this way was easier, it was also lonely.

He flashed a routine smile at the man he was speaking to. He was one of many guests offering Viktor sponsorships that he didn’t plan on turning down. Honestly, he wanted more than anything to go home and snuggle up with Makkachin. Unfortunately, with his plans for the future still undecided, he didn't think he could handle being alone with his own thoughts tonight. At least he had his rink mates here to keep him company.

 

“What’s wrong Yuuri?” Boomed a loud voice behind him, “You look so glum. Have you had anything to drink yet? How about some food?” Viktor turned around out of curiosity. He recognized the source of the voice as one of the coaches, and the Japanese skater next to him if he remembered correctly, placed last at the GPF. The man looked like he really didn’t want to be here.

Viktor wrapped things up with the man he was talking to before taking another look behind him. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Yuri staring as well, a lot less subtly. Viktor guessed that was expected behaviour from a fourteen year old.

The man, Yuuri Katsuki was his name, didn’t seem to want to talk to anyone, and Viktor’s first guess was that he had trouble speaking English. He could definitely relate, spending his whole life in St. Petersburg speaking mainly Russian. Then Viktor noticed the dejection on the skaters face. Viktor wasn’t the type to sugarcoat things. The man did place last after all.

He suddenly remembered their encounter at the stadium earlier that day and cringed. He must have thought Viktor was mocking him when he offered to take a photo with him.

 

“I’ll be over there with Sara, so I leave babysitting Yuri up to you Viktor!” Mila patted him on the back with enthusiasm before running off towards the group of foreign skaters.

“I don't need a babysitter!” Yuri shouted back, “Why are you hanging around me anyway Viktor?” Yuri grumbled, kicking the floor with his dress shoes. Viktor would say it was the other way around, but it’s not like he minded the company.

 

After talking up over half the guests, Viktor was mentally exhausted. He was making conversation with one of the servers, trying to see if they had anything non-alcoholic that Yuri could drink. The kid had asked for a sprite, but of course he was going to bring him a juice box.

“Right away Mr. Nikiforov, but first – Uh, why is the Japanese guy over there stripping?” The server stuttered. Viktor couldn’t remember ever turning around faster. Oh and he was glad he did, because Yuuri Katsuki’s thighs were to die for. The tie the man was wearing might be hideous, but the way it loosely hung over his unbuttoned dress shirt that did nothing to hide his racy undergarments made it hard for Viktor to look away.

The skater reached for the metal pole beside him, hoisting himself in the air, stretching into a perfect split. Viktor almost keeled, stumbling forward, eyes glued to the man across the room. The music changed to something loud and lively, but his thoughts were much more so. He watched the man peel off his shirt, swinging his lewd body into positions Viktor didn't think were possible.

He was being lured in like a fish on a hook. Pole dancing was _hard_. It was not something you could learn overnight, and Viktor sure as hell couldn't do it. Cameras were going off in all directions, and for once they weren’t on him.

Viktor had spent his whole life impressing the world, and now it was his turn to sit back and be inspired. He never imagined the man in the plain glasses he saw sulking by himself earlier was hiding this up his sleeve. Katsuki Yuuri was sexy, fun, and _exciting_ , and Viktor found this pleasant surprise exhilarating. 

“Aren't you staring a bit too much?” Yuri asked, side-eying Viktor in disgust.

“Do you think I could use your phone to tape this?” He said, not even trying to hide how desperate he was.

“Hell no! Use your own!”

“My phone doesn't have enough space to take a video. Too many photos of Makka.”

Yuri cursed quietly before handing him his phone. The case read "Trust me, I'm not okay," in blinding red letters. Viktor didn't know what that was about, but it was fitting.

“He’s not even that hot.” The teen grumbled.

“Shut up, you’re ten.” Viktor jabbed, not skipping a beat before pressing record.

“I’m fourteen and you know it!” Yuri yelled before stomping over to where some of the other skaters were chatting.

Meanwhile, Japanese Yuuri slicked back his pretty black hair, gesturing toward Chris to join him, who was already in his underwear. Not that Viktor was surprised. It was a good thing Christophe was already in a relationship, otherwise Viktor would have been in serious trouble. Yuuri used Chris to lever himself into a standing position, popping the cork of an expensive bottle of champagne. The gold liquid stuck to the man’s skin, and glistened under the fluorescent light of the chandeliers. The way he proceeded to stretch his body over the pole made Viktor’s mouth water. His rink mates had noticed his awe, and walked over to him.

“Your friend and that Katsuki _loser_ over there are slutting up the banquet! Fucking do something!” Yuri spat, sucking furiously on the juice box he had gotten from the server.

“How about _don’t_. The only thing better than male skaters is male strippers.” Sara drooled, snapping another close up. Viktor couldn't agree more. To the groups surprise, Yakov was stomping his way over with a pile of clothes in one hand and a half naked Yuuri in the other.

“Alright, that irresponsible Celestino dumped this guy on me after I promised to keep an eye on him. What I didn’t expect was for him to start stripping! So who fucking wants him?” Yakov lashed.

“Oh I’ll take care of him alright.” Yuri rolled up his sleeves angrily, looking about ready to pounce.

“Sorry, but this man’s meant for mature audiences only.” Sara countered, linking arms with the drunk man in question. Her and Mila proceeded to admire his cutely tousled appearance. Yakov cleared his throat in aggravation,

“ _You_ I don’t know,” he said pointing at Sara, “and the only one of my skaters that isn’t underage here is Viktor.” And amen for that, Viktor thought as his coach pushed the disheveled skater in his arms.

“You look just like the poster in my room,” Yuuri slurred in English, barely holding himself up in Viktor’s arms, “but you have more clothes on.” He giggled. The words hit Viktor _hard_ , and he didn’t know how much more his weak gay heart could handle. He barely even noticed Yakov leaving the room with his head cradled in his hands.

“Yuuri, can you keep it PG13? We have children here.” Christophe joked playfully. Said the one that was dancing on a pole a minute ago.

“For the last fucking time I’m fourteen! When will everyone stop treating me like a child!?” Yuri roared.

“When you stop looking like one.” Mila jabbed.

“And acting like one!” Chris chimed.

“First I forget my wheelies, and now this? I don't fucking deserve this.” Yuri groaned, throwing himself down on one of the chairs in the corner of the room. Teenage angst is real and Yuri Plisetsky was its queen.

 

Meanwhile, as happy as Viktor was cradling a pretty drunk skater in his arms, he didn't know exactly where to go from there. He carefully slung the man’s arm over his shoulder and dragged him over to the bar table, ordering a shot of vodka for himself and a glass of water for Yuuri (they were both going to need it).

“You’re a lot bigger than I thought you’d be.” Yuuri slurred, pulling lightly at the hem of his suit jacket. Viktor was too busy choking on his drink to respond. “You’re so tall up close! And you have broad shoulders.” Yuuri said, patting his shoulder blades. So that’s what he had meant. Viktor was getting way too ahead of himself.

“Oh I forgot to introduce myself! I’m Yuuri Katsuki.” The man flashed a lazy grin.

“Oh I know.” Viktor replied, trying to catch his breath.

After he managed to convince Yuuri to put most of his clothes back on, he found himself listening to the drunk man talk about his roommate,

“Yeaaah Phichit has the best music taste. Plus he knows how to wing his eyeliner without using tape which is pretty amazing.” Yuuri rested a hand on his cheek while Viktor fumbled to help button up the rest of the man’s shirt. He really wasn't used to taking care of others. Maybe this would deal as good practice.

“Are you dating him?” Viktor leaned back, trying to sound nonchalant. Either way, Yuuri was probably too drunk to notice.

“Phichit? He’s pretty hot, but he’s my best friend! That’s a line that I wouldn't cross. Never ever.” He slurred, making sound effects as he drew an invisible line in the air to add emphasis. It was endearing, and Viktor was having a hard time keeping a straight face.

“It must be nice, having a friend that you can be yourself around.” He said softly. Yuuri looked up,

“I bet you have lots of friends Viktor.” He slurred, emptying the glass of water in front of him.

“Not as many as you’d think.” Viktor laughed dryly.

“You should just be yourself Viktor!” His face lit up. It seemed he was being pulled in by those dark, puppy dog eyes of his.

“Are you always yourself?” The question made Yuuri hum in thought,

“No, but that’s because I’m shy! I don’t try to be someone I’m not. Besides, the whole world loves you – your personality won’t change that!”

“They love my skating.” He corrected. Yuuri made a face.

“Well do _you_ love me?” Viktor teased. Yuuri looked up, eyes wide and innocent, 

“For as long as I remember.” He answered. Viktor’s breath caught in his throat.

“Your presence on and off the ice, and even the way you part your hair. And the way you crease your brows when you're about to do something amazing.” Yuuri smiled thoughtfully, “You inspired me to start skating.”

The statement shocked him. While Viktor knew his skating was admired by many younger skaters, the way Yuuri put it was so real, so genuine. He didn’t just love his skating. He admired _Viktor_ , and he could really feel the difference.

 

∞

  

“–and then you asked me to be your coach and challenged Yurio to a dance off.”

“ _Oh my god_.” Yuuri said, shamefully holding his head in his hands. “What about the photos of us dancing together?” He asked looking up through his fingers.

“That came after.” Viktor smiled to himself, “It was captivating, the way you moved on the dance floor. I couldn't help but join you.”

“Don’t be embarrassing.” Yuuri whined, blushing down to his neck. Viktor appreciated the way he squirmed under his gaze.

“You’re so shameless when you’re drunk Yuuri – and sappy. And you were so cool on the dance floor! I couldn't help but be attracted to you.”

“Well you’re pretty shameless when you’re sober Viktor.” Yuuri huffed in reply. Oh but it wasn't the same. There was so much Yuuri was holding back, if only he knew how special he was. Viktor knew that anxiety was something that couldn't be fixed with love, but they both agreed that was something they were willing to manage together. Yuuri seemed to open up to him more as time went on, and the man’s heart and trust was something definitely worth waiting for.

“So where did you learn how to pole dance? I was quite impressed.” Viktor had also been turned on, but decided to leave those feeling up to interpretation.

“That was all Minako sensei’s doing.” His boyfriend sighed.

“No wonder she had looked so smug looking through those photos.” Viktor was going to have to thank her later. 

“How did that pole even get there anyway?” Yuuri asked.

“That’s… still a mystery.”

Yuuri got up, grabbing himself a bottle of water from the hotel mini fridge,

“Okay. Well besides the pole dancing nothing explicit happened then,” he concluded. 

“I didn't tell you about what happened after the banquet yet.” 

“Don't tell me we had sex.” He said doubtfully, the panic still evident in his voice. Oh Yuuri really underestimated what he was like when he was drunk.

“No… but you did give me a sloppy handjob,” Yuuri wheezed between his words, “then proceeded to fall asleep before either of us finished.”

His boyfriend was at a loss for words, so he continued, “I left my number on the table. Did you not see it?”

“Well there was no name on it..” Yuuri replied meekly. Viktor wasn’t impressed.

“You completely ditched me – threw me aside like garbage.” And the impression Yuuri left had made it impossible to forget about him. “I was miserable for four months _Yuu_ -ri. How are you going to make it up to me?” Viktor said, voice suggestive. He ran his thumb over the man’s bottom lip.

“Viktor… I have to skate tomorrow.” Yuuri’s eyes trailed, feeling conflicted.

“Maybe a night of fun will inspire you.” Viktor teased the skin of his collarbone, sucking lightly at the exposed skin. Yuuri sighed, leaning into the touch.

“Okay, but we’re using your bed tonight.” He said. It’s not like it mattered. The beds were pushed together anyway, and in the end they were going end up collapsed on the same one. Chest pressed against the others back and a tangle of limbs – it wasn’t the first time.

Yuuri slumped head-first onto the bed, making himself comfortable.

“Did you take a nap earlier?” He asked, voice muffled by the pillows in his face.

"Yeah, why?” Viktor asked, searching the drawers for condoms and lube.

“It smells like you.” Yuuri mumbled, breathing in the sheets contently. The thought of Yuuri smelling like Viktor made the blood rush to his groin.

“I want to see you naked.” Viktor said frankly, voice deep with arousal.

“You first.” Yuuri challenged, teasing the hem of his own shirt. Viktor complied, throwing the lube and condoms on the bed before slipping out of his sweater.  

 

When they had sex, Yuuri really got into it. His confidence peaked during foreplay, and Viktor loved it. Yuuri crawled to edge of the bed, grabbing Viktor’s arms so he could pull the rest of his body toward him. He parted his lips, inviting Viktor to slip his tongue into the warmth of his mouth. Viktor groaned when a hand pressed into his crotch, sliding up the length over his pants. Their lips parted with a smack, wet and bruised, and wow did Yuuri like to kiss rough when he was horny.

“So what’s it gonna be?” Yuuri asked, smiling coyly as he ran his fingers through a handful of silver hair.

“Whatever you want it to be.” Viktor replied. Yuuri looked down at his crotch,

“Oh I don't know. You look pretty hard down there. I’m not sure you’re going to be able to help yourself.” He hoped Yuuri would keep talking like that. 

Viktor unbuckled his belt, the sound making Yuuri hum in anticipation.

“Is my little piggy hungry?” Viktor asked, rolling his clothed erection against the palm of Yuuri’s hand.  The man moaned in response. 

Viktor had asked Yuuri once if calling him that bothered him,

“Pigs are cute.” Had been his response.

It seemed tonight however, Yuuri wasn’t impressed with the teasing. Once he had Viktor’s legs straddled between his thighs, he leaned forward, squeezing him through his pants harder than deemed necessary. Viktor bit back a groan, hanging on to the edge of the bed. Yuuri was already yanking his pants below the cleft of his ass.

The mouth on his cock was so sudden, Viktor didn’t have time to muffle the gasp that escaped his throat. Yuuri swallowed him without warning through the sheer fabric of his boxers and Viktor grabbed the man’s hair to keep from keeling. Yuuri slid off the fabric, the cool air making it harder to ignore the precum dripping from his member. He started by jerking Viktor at the base, watching the liquid leak out of his cock before flattening his tongue over the tip. The visual stimulation Viktor was receiving was overwhelming. Yuuri proceeded to take him into the heat of his mouth, stuffing it full until there was no room for more. Viktor held a hand over his face, biting down on his lip until he tasted blood. Yuuri was going love the mark that left. He bobbed his head back and forth, looking up so he could see Viktor’s expression.

“Good?” He asked, voice muffled by the cock in his mouth. The vibrations made his erection spasm.  The man went deeper, and when he felt the tip hit the back of Yuuri’s throat, Viktor wheezed, hands trembling in the man’s hair as he trying his best to prevent coming in his boyfriend’s mouth.  He was going to have to look away if he wanted to last any longer.

Yuuri seemed to have noticed his situation because he pulled off him, resting Viktor’s cock against his cheek with a self-satisfied grin on his face. This definitely wasn't what it was like the first time they had sex. Viktor had created a monster.

“You dirty old man. If only you had enough stamina to keep up.” Yuuri joked. Viktor’s cock twitched. 

“Shit, I’m gonna come if you keep talking like that.” Viktor heaved. Yuuri raised an eyebrow,

“Do you like it when I’m hard on you? Cause I probably enjoy it as much as you do. I’d like to throw you off that pedestal of yours every once in a while. And maybe one day the podium too.” He smirked.

“Oh it’s going to take a lot more for that.” Viktor said, standing up.

Yuuri took his time taking off his clothes – he loved making the man wait.

“How about we don’t use the bed tonight.” Viktor suggested, stroking himself lazily.

As much as Yuuri hated to admit it, he loved being manhandled. He would go crazy when Viktor started fucking him on his cock while Yuuri was trying to ride him. It also really embarrassed him (which was the best part).

“That’s not fair. I was doing so well and you use my weakness against me.” Yuuri huffed, seeming more self conscious now that he was out of all of his clothes. 

“So you don’t want to?”

“Of course I want to.” Viktor was often lost when it came to satisfying his boyfriend, but it seemed like he made the right choice this time. He kissed the man’s shoulder blade, hiding his blush behind the hair that fell over his face. Yuuri was so beautiful. He basked in their height difference, backing Yuuri up against the wall beside the room’s balcony. That way they wouldn’t be going at it on the other side of another hotel room.

“Uh, I tried to stretch myself out a bit when I was taking off my clothes, but I’m still pretty tight.” Yuuri warned, looking a little uneasy.

“I’ll make sure to take good care of you.” Viktor kissed his forehead. Of course he didn’t plan on fucking him without preparing him first. He ripped open the condom wrapper he was holding with his teeth, rolling the pink rubber over his length.

He proceeded to pour a generous amount of lube over his fingers, nudging Yuuri’s entrance with one hand, while squeezing the soft flesh of his ass with the other. His boyfriend wrapped his arms around his neck and arched forward to give Viktor a better angle. He slipped the first finger in, and Yuuri hissed at the cold intrusion. Viktor leaned down, coaxing Yuuri into a kiss to distract him while prying him open with a second finger. Yuuri scrunched his face when he put in a third digit, pushing his ass out even farther when Viktor started fucking him hard with his fingers. Yuuri broke off from the kiss once the friction got to be too much, choosing to hide his face in his chest instead. The small gasps that left his mouth satisfied Viktor to no end. He spread him wide, looking over Yuuri’s shoulder so he could enjoy the view from both sides. 

“Your cock blushes even more than your face does.” Viktor noticed.

“While English is my second language, that seriously sounded weird Viktor.” Yuuri breathed.

“Did it turn you on though?” He asked.

“…A little.”

 

Yuuri took his head off Viktor’s chest and clung to him tightly as he hoisted Yuuri up by his thighs. He wrapped said legs around his waist, and Viktor spread the mounds of his ass, lining up his length against the entrance. Yuuri trembled when he inserted his fingers again from this angle, gravity working against them. The man took the effort to look up at him, breath hitching when he saw the lust clouding Viktor’s half-lidded eyes. He full-out moaned when the tip of his cock brushed his entrance, pushing into the feverish heat. Yuuri buried his face back into his chest, his breath hitting Viktor’s skin in desperate pants.

Gravity worked its magic, his cock plunging deeper, and the walls of Yuuri's ass closed tightly around him. The man was actually quite easy to hold up in his arms, thanks to the time Viktor’s spent in the gym these past months. Yuuri’s nails scratched at his back like a cat trying to keep from falling off a post, doing his best to hold on. Viktor thrusted up, pressing him deeper into the wall as leverage. the impact pounded the living daylights out of him, and Yuuri sobbed into the crook of his neck.

“Hhggn, it’s too much.” Yuuri croaked, squirming in his arms. Viktor pulled out half way, nibbling softly on the mans ear. He waited for him to say he was comfortable before slowly pressing back in.

 After a few light thrusts, he went deeper until bottoming out completely, holding him there so he could get used to the stretch. Yuuri screamed silently, leaving marks from the grip around his neck.

“Vikt– _AH_. Viktor It’s so good!”

“Tell me what it feels like.” He said, admiring how debauched Yuuri looked folded in his arms, his whole body flushed pink.

“It’s so deep, and t- _throbbing_.” He choked on his words, riding out the rhythm of his thrusts. Viktor knew he had hit his prostate when the grip on his neck faltered, and Yuuri’s begging turned into a garbled mix of Japanese and English. He relished in the sounds that echoed off the walls of the small room.

“Your ass would to be too wrecked to skate tomorrow if we hadn’t done this before.” Viktor hummed. His words as well as the pumps to his cock were all it took for Yuuri to spurt into his hand. Viktor continued thrusting into him as the man rode out his orgasm. The way his ass constricted over his cock had him coming soon after. He moaned into Yuuri's hair, letting his scent cloud his senses. He set the man down, holding him up by his arms in case his legs gave out. 

"Are you alright Yuuri?" He asked softly. Yuuri stroked his face, touching him so gently, and Viktor couldn't imagine feeling more loved.

"Mmh? Never been better." He smiled drowsily, and Viktor couldn't agree more. 

  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Positive comments would be greatly appreciated! Tell me if you'd like me to write something else for this fandom in the future. 
> 
> I'm Cinnabuni on Tumblr.
> 
>  


End file.
